Tak Sebebas Merpati
by n4oK0
Summary: KrisHo Version. Bahagia meski mungkin tak sebebas merpati. KRISHO, a little bit WONKYU, TAO and SEHUN. Un-betaed, Romance, BL, OOC, AU and Chessy. One Shot. REMAKE FF.


**Title : Tak Sebebas Merpati – Krisho Version**

**Pairing : Krisho, a little bit Wonkyu, Tao and Sehun**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Kahitna and their label company**

**Inspired : Tak Sebebas Merpati by Kahitna**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Romance, BL, OOC, AU and Chessy.**

**Summary : Bahagia meski mungkin tak sebebas merpati.**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Ini adalah remake ff **'Tak Sebebas Merpati'** versi KrisHo. Request dari my handsome friend Ken-ken. Doi suka KrisHo dan pas dia baca ff **'Tak Sebebas Merpati'** versi WonKyu, dia minta remakenya dengan KrisHo sebagai pairing. Versi aslinya dapat dibaca di FF Tribute to Indonesian Love Songs.

Aslinya ff remake ini ada di kompilasi one shot TIS, namun mengingat TIS lebih banyak ke WonKyu, makanya Nao keluarkan dan Nao post sebagai one shot tersendiri.

Jadi, inilah hasilnya. Muup kalo aneh yak. Dan berhubung Nao ga tahu ultahnya Kris, untuk scenenya anggap aja Kris memang lagi ultah y…

Mian, gomen, and sorry untuk typo and kegajean ff ini (as usual sih) XD

Itu aja. Moga suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Panti Asuhan EXO – Kris P.O.V**

Suasana panti asuhan sore ini sungguh menyenangkan. Tawa, teriakan, bahkan ada sedikit isakan dan tangisan dari semua anak di panti ini membuat aku semakin bahagia. Bukan karena keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya membuat renungan untuk semua orang melainkan bahagia karena paling tidak aku bisa berbagi sedikit dengan mereka. Berbagi kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunku ini.

Sejak tadi siang aku, sahabat-sahabatku berserta pasangan mereka dan tentu saja kekasihku membuat pesta di panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh orang tuaku. Seharusnya mereka juga hadir disini, namun karena ada sedikit permasalahan di tempat kerja, keduanya sangat menyesal tidak bisa hadir di pesta ulang tahunku. Aku mengerti meski sedikit kecewa, tapi orang tuaku mempunyai kewajiban yang harus mereka laksanakan. Lagipula ada banyak orang yang bersamaku sekarang dan aku senang membagi hari kelahiranku ini dengan mereka. Terutama dengan kekasihku, Kim Joonmyeon.

Kehadirannya di pestaku bisa dibilang suatu peristiwa langka. Aneh? Mungkin saja. Salahkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter sukarela yang selalu berpergian ke Negara yang membutuhkan tenaga medis sukarela seperti dirinya. Hubungan kami bisa dikatakan hubungan jarak jauh dengan dia selalu berada di belahan dunia lain dan aku, sebagai manajer pemasaran di perusahaan ayahku, selalu berada di Korea atau di beberapa Negara yang mempunyai cabang perusahaan ayahku. Jadi bisa dipastikan betapa gembiranya aku ketika dia memutuskan mengambil cuti dan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku sekarang.

Bicara soal Joonmyeon, dimana dia sekarang. Sejak kami membuka hadiah untuk anak-anak disini, dia sudah tidak tampak lagi. Aku mulai mencarinya setelah mengatakan kepada Siwon hyung untuk menggantikan aku sebentar dengan urusan pesta. Siwon hyung menyanggupi dan langsung menarik istrinya Kyuhyun-ssi untuk menemaninya bercengkrama bersama anak-anak panti.

Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat betapa merahnya wajah Kyuhyun-ssi ketika Siwon hyung mencium pipinya di depan anak-anak. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka dan langsung menyusuri setiap sudut gedung panti asuhan ini. Lumayan menguras tenagaku karena bangunan panti ini cukup besar dan setelah tiga puluh menit mencari aku tak juga menemukan Joonmyeon. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan mencarinya keluar. Mungkin saja dia ada di taman bermain yang ada di panti ini.

Aku segera keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju taman bermain tersebut. Dan benar saja, si taman itu aku melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang seru bermain bersama dua orang bocah. Aku mengenal kedua bocah itu karena akulah yang pertama kali menemukan mereka ketika mereka diletakkan oleh orang tua mereka di pintu panti asuhan ini lima tahun yang lalu. Aku juga yang memberikan mereka nama karena orang tua mereka meninggalkan kedua bocah tampan itu tanpa nama.

"Sehunnie! Tao-ah!" panggilku lantang lalu berlari kecil menghampiri ketiganya. Tao dan Sehun, dua bocah itu, langsung menolehkan wajah mereka ke arahku dan segera berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon seorang diri. Aku berhenti berlari dan langsung berjongkok sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku, bermaksud menangkap mereka berdua dalam dekapanku. Mereka memang langsung menerjangku ketika mereka berdua sampai ke arahku.

"Ugh!" ujarku ketika tubuh kecil mereka bertubrukan dengan tubuhku. Aku hampir terjatuh kebelakang tapi aku masih mampu menjaga tubuhku agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

"Yifan hyung!" teriak keduanya senang. Mereka langsung memeluk leherku dengan erat membuatku sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Tapi pelukan mereka tidak sampai mencekikku. Dengan santai aku berdiri dan menggendong keduanya lalu membawa mereka berdua ke hadapan Joonmyeon. Pria manis itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua bocah menggemaskan itu jika mereka sudah melihatku.

Tao dan Sehun memang akan langsung hiperaktif jika sudah melihatku. Wajar karena selama ini akulah yang paling memanjakan keduanya. Aku sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku sendiri. Dan sepertinya keduanya juga menganggap aku sebagai kakak mereka bahkan tidak jarang keduanya memanggilku dengan sebutan appa. Kelihatannya mereka ingin sekali agar aku menjadi ayah mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesini hyung? Bukankah acaranya belum selesai?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengambil Tao dan Sehun dari gendonganku. Joonmyeon menempatkan Tao dan Sehun di bangku taman kemudian mengambil dua senjata mainan berbentuk lumba-lumba yang bisa mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung sabun.

"Tao-ah, Sehunnie, ini senjatanya sudah penuh dengan sabun. Pasti gelembungnya lebih banyak dari yang tadi." Ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Tao dan Sehun berteriak kegirangan dan langsung menerima senjata mainan itu. Mereka lalu berlari ke tengah taman yang ada air mancurnya dan bermain berdua disana, meninggalkan aku dan Joonmyeon di tempat kami semula.

Melihat Tao dan Sehun menikmati permainan mereka dan tidak menghiraukan lagi aku dan Joonmyeon, aku langsung menarik pinggang Joonmyeon ke arahku. Aku melingkari kedua lenganku di pinggang rampingnya itu lalu mengecup pipi putihnya. Joonmyeon sedikit kaget namun setelah beberapa saat dia hanya tersenyum lalu membiarkan aku mendekapnya erat. Punggung Joonmyeon sekarang bersandar di dadaku. Tangan Joonmyeon pun sudah berada di atas lenganku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari perpotongan leher dan bahunya dan juga mencium leher jenjang Joonmyeon.

"Geli sayang." Keluh Joonmyeon meski aku tahu dia menyukainya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia mengatakan itu dan bukannya berhenti, aku semakin melancarkan serangan ciuman ke leher, bahu lalu ke pipinya sebelum kembali pada posisi awal yaitu kepalaku di bahunya. Salah satu lengan Joonmyeon meraih kebelakang dan mengusap-usap rambut pirangku.

"Kenapa kau semanja ini _dragon_?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil tertawa geli karena hembusan nafasku dan mungkin saja sedikir rambut di daguku mengelitikinya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh manja kepada kekasihku sendiri?" tanyaku balik sambil sedikit mengembungkan pipiku cemberut. Joonmyeon menoleh sedikit dan melihat raut wajahku yang merajuk sebal. Joonmyeon bukannya merasa bersalah dia justru semakin tertawa sehingga membuatku semakin kesal. Kedua alisku sudah menyatu dan wajahku menampakkan kekesalan.

"Ya ampun, calon direktur perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan bahkan di Cina merajuk seperti anak kecil. Kau tak cocok memasang tampang itu. Jelek tahu."

"Enak saja. Aku ini tampan _angel_."

"Narsis seperti biasanya." Cibirnya masih dengan senyum manisnya itu. Kami berdua terdiam lalu sama-sama tertawa karena candaan kami masing-masing. Joonmyeon lalu melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya tapi dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan menarikku untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Kami berdua lalu duduk bersebelahan. Aku melepaskan genggamanku hanya untuk meraih kepala Joonmyeon lalu menyandarkannya ke bahuku sementara tanganku yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang aku lepas tadi. Aku membelai rambut merah bata Joonmyeon dengan lembut dan memberikan kecupan beberapa kali ke rambutnya yang harum itu. Aku sungguh merindukan kekasihku. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhnya.

Kami sedang menikmati kebersamaan kami sambil memastikan Tao dan Sehun masih dalam jangkauan pengawasan kami ketika tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku dan melihat ke arah sepasang burung merpati yang sedang bertengger di pohon dekat tempat kami berada.

Joonmyeon terus melihat sepasang burung itu seakan aku tidak ada bersamanya sampai kedua burung itu mengembangkan sayapnya dan dan terbang. Joonmyeon masih saja memandang kedua burung itu sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Aku sempat bingung dengan perilaku Joonmyeon dan baru saja akan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja namun niatku terhenti karena Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yifan."

"Ya _angel_."

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Joonmyeon kemudian menolehkan wajahnya dan memandangku datar meski ada gurat keseriusan di sorot matanya. Aku sedikit tercengang dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia bersamanya. Tidak ada yang membahagiakanku selain selalu berada disisinya dan aku menyuarakan isi hatiku ini kepadanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus ketika mendengar ucapanku tadi. Dia lalu mengembalikan posisi awalnya sebelum melihat sepasang merpati tadi yaitu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku walau kali ini dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Sedangkan aku pun kembali menempatkan satu tanganku di rambutnya yang halus itu dan satu lagi di lengan Joonmyeon yang memelukku. Aku membelai lembut lengan itu dan sesekali memberikan kecupan di kening dan rambut Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu _angel_? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyaku setelah kami nyaman dengan posisi kami. Aku masih penasaran dengan pertanyaan awalnya tadi. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak ada mengganggu pikiranku _dragon_. Hanya pikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas saat aku melihat sepasang merpati tadi." Jawabnya. Aku sedikit tersentak dengan jawabannya tadi. Karena sepasang merpati Joonmyeon menanyakan pertanyaan aneh tadi. Aku meraih pipinya lalu menghadapkan wajah Joonmyeon agar menatapku.

"Pemikiran apa itu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa geli dengan alasan Joonmyeon tadi. Joonmyeon pun ikut tersenyum karena mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sempat berpikir, pasti rasanya menyenangkan jika kita bisa bebas seperti sepasang merpati tadi. Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama tanpa ada yang sanggup memisahkan kita. Tidak seperti sekarang."

"Myeonnie..." Jari telunjuk Joonmyeon sudah menempel sempurna di bibirku ketika aku baru mau membantah ucapannya tadi. Dia masih tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya kepadaku.

"Dengarkan aku hyung." pinta Joonmyeon lembut. Mau tak mau aku mengangguk dan membiarkan dia melanjutkan perkataanya meski dalam hati aku keberatan dengan maksud ucapan awalnya tadi. Joonmyeon seperti menyiratkan bahwa keadaan kami yang sering berpisah karena pekerjaannya adalah kesalahannya. Joonmyeon sendiri tersenyum lagi sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi.

"Hyung, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika aku selalu saja pergi dan meninggalkanmu disini. Aku mengerti bagaimana kesepiannya dirimu ketika aku tidak berada disisimu." Aku terperangah mendengar ucapannya tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa.

Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa aku sangat kesepian tanpa Joonmyeon disisiku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku akui bahwa sedikitnya dalam hati ini aku sedih karena Joonmyeon lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya. Namun aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan pilihan hidupnya. Aku tahu betapa bermaknanya dan betapa Joonmyeon ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Jadi aku sedikit kaget Joonmyeon mengucapkan itu. Aku kira aku sudah menutupi rasa sedihku dengan baik.

"Aku memang egois karena meminta banyak hal darimu hyung. Meminta kesabaranmu untuk mau menungguku selama aku berada di negeri orang, meminta pengertianmu akan keinginanku meraih semua mimpi-mimpiku, meminta hatimu untuk tidak terluka meski kau sering menangis karena aku." Sekarang jelas aku benar-benar tidak mengerti darimana Joonmyeon bisa mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Apakah kesedihanku terlihat jelas? Apakah aku membuatnya merasa bersalah karena hal tersebut? Bukan maksudku untuk membuat Joonmyeon sampai merasa seperti itu. Aku menatap Joonmyeon sendu. Menyalurkan permintaan maafkan dengan tatapan itu dan tanggapan Joonmyeon hanya senyum dan belaian di pipiku.

"Aku sudah membuatmu terluka dengan semua keegoisanku meski kau tetap dengan setia menantiku dan terus memberikanku cinta dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Maka dari itu hyung, kali ini biarkan aku yang membahagiakanmu." Aku menatap Joonmyeon bingung. Apa maksudnya? Joonmyeon mau membahagiakanku. Tapi dia sudah melakukannya dengan menjadi kekasihku selama ini. Joonmyeon sudah membahagiakanku dengan caranya mencintai diriku. Apalagi yang kurang dari itu?

"Jangan memandangku begitu hyung. Maksudku, biarkan aku berada disisimu terus menerus mulai dari sekarang. Kau tahu hyung, tugasku sebagai dokter relawan sudah selesai minggu ini. Bulan depan aku sudah bisa bekerja di rumah sakit appa. Jadi, _my handsome dragon_, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, terimalah aku yang akan mulai mengganggu kehidupanmu mulai detik ini." Ucapan Joonmyeon tadi membuatku terpaku. Aku terus saja memandangnya seperti orang bodoh karena berita yang mengejutkan ini. Joonmyeon tidak pernah bilang bahwa kepulangannya sekarang akan menjadi kepulangan terakhirnya dari tugas-tugas keliling dunia itu. Jadi Joonmyeon akan terus bersamaku sekarang. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih.

Setelah aku sadar sepenuhnya dengan berita baik ini, aku langsung mendekap Joonmyeon dengan erat. Aku sempat mencium pelipisnya kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di cerug antara leher dan bahunya.

"Oh _my baby angel_." Aku hanya mampu mengatakan itu kepadanya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menggambarkan kegembiraanku sekarang. Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan sekaligus membuatku terharu. Joonmyeon akhirnya kembali kepadaku.

Aku mendengar Joonmyeon tertawa kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku juga kala dia sadar aku tak mampu berkata apa pun untuk menanggapi berita gembira ini. Kami terus berpelukan sampai Joonmyeon mendorong tubuhku sedikit agar memberi jarak antara kami berdua. Hanya Joonmyeon tidak sepenuhnya menjauh, dia kemudian menautkan dahi kami sampai hidung kami juga bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tentu saja Myeonnie, kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku sekarang. Ini hadiah ulang tahun terbaik nomor dua bagiku." Jawabku. Aku sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon tadi. Masih bisanya dia menanyakan hal yang sudah dia tahu sendiri jawabannya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, dia melepaskan tautan dahi kami dan memiringkan sedikit kepala dan memandangku bingung. Posenya sekarang sungguh lucu dan imut, membuatku gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi putihnya itu.

"Nomor dua? Memangnya apa yang nomor satu?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung tapi aku sedikit mendengar ada nada kesal disuaranya. Sepertinya _my baby angel_ cemburu ada yang hadiah yang melebihi hadiah darinya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena geli melihat tingkahnya itu. Aku tersenyum jahil, kali ini gantian aku yang memberi kejutan sayang.

Aku melepas seluruh peganganku terhadap Joonmyeon dan dengan cepat aku sudah berlutut didepan Joonmyeon dengan menumpukan satu kaki ditanah sebagai pijakan. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah kotak beludru merah yang memang sudah aku persiapkan sejak awal sebelum pesta ulang tahunku berlangsung dan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon tadi.

Aku membuka kotak kecil itu yang berisikan cincin platinum yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian kecil di tengah dan ukiran nama kami berdua di dalam cincin. Ukiran nama itu diberi sentuhan emas disetiap hurufnya. Aku kemudian meraih tangan Joonmyeon dan mencium punggung tangannya itu lalu menggenggamnya.

"Yifan..." Aku tersenyum lebar ketika sekarang gantian dia yang kehabisan kata-kata. Aku memandang Joonmyeon dengan penuh cinta dan harapan. Orang di depanku ini yang kecantikan wajahnya dan senyum malaikatnya terkadang membuatku heran karena dia mampu tampil lebih menawan dibandingkan wanita-wanita yang aku kenal, dia yang merupakan seorang dokter muda yang berbakat, dia yang sudah mengisi relung hatiku sejak kami bertemu, dia yang aku cintai dari awal, sekarang bahkan nanti, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku bayangkan untuk berbagi hidupku. Dan aku rasa aku sudah siap untuk itu. Aku rasa kami sudah siap untuk itu. Untuk yang terakhir, ini saatnya aku mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya. Dengan yakin aku berkata kepada Joonmyeon.

"Adalah kebahagiaan utama untukku, Wu Yifan, jika kau, Kim Joonmyeon, bersedia mengganti namamu menjadi Wu Joonmyeon." Ucapku tenang. Joonmyeon sudah menutup mulutnya dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, namun aku belum melihat satu bulir pun yang turun membasahi pipinya. Aku melanjutkan lagi ucapanku ketika Joonmyeon diam saja.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku melamar Joonmyeon untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya dia.

Dengan lamaranku itu, tampaknya pertahanan Joonmyeon runtuh juga. Matanya sudah dialiri oleh tetesan airmata. Bulir bening itu sudah meluncur dengan lancar sampai ke pipi dan tangan Joonmyeon yang masih menutupi mulutnya. Aku mendengar sedikit isakan dari kekasihku ini.

Aku mengarahkan tanganku yang sudah melepas genggaman tanganku kepadanya untuk menghapus airmatanya. Begitu sentuhan jariku menyentuh pipinya, tangis Joonmyeon semakin menjadi. Aku menjadi sedikit panik karena aku tidak mengira dia akan menangis seperti ini. Aku segera naik ke bangku lagi dan merangkul bahu Joonmyeon, mencoba meredakan tangisan Joonmyeon.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih."

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kenapa kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri?! Aku kaget setengah mati! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" protes Joonmyeon sambil menghapus sendiri airmatanya. Dia memukul lenganku keras membuatku sedikit kesakitan, tapi aku tertawa karena Joonmyeon memberikan tampang cemberutnya. Dia terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut dan pipi yang mengembung sempurna. Aku semakin tertawa kala Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya memukul lenganku sampai aku harus meletakkan dulu kotak cincin di sampingku dan menahan tangan Joonmyeon yang memukul lenganku.

"Sudah marahnya? Lalu mana jawaban untukku?" tanyaku lagi setelah kekesalan Joonmyeon mereda. Aku heran dengan kekasihku ini. Biasanya orang jika dilamar akan menangis bahagia dan memeluk pasangannya. Tapi Joonmyeon justru kesal dan terus memukulku. Tapi inilah daya tarik Joonmyeon.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon menatapku datar. Tatapan itu sempat membuatku gugup tapi dengan lengan ramping itu memeluk leherku dan bibir itu membisikan sesuatu yang bibirku tertarik ke kanan dan ke kiri membentuk lengkungan. Joonmyeon berbisik,

"Ya Wu Yifan, aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu." Maka dengan itu lengkapkah sudah kebahagiaanku. Aku membalas pelukan Joonmyeon sebelum melepaskan dekapan kami untuk memasangkan cincin yang sudah aku siapkan ke jari manisnya lalu mengecupnya ringan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _angel_. Selama nafasku masih berhembus, bahkan sampai aku harus meninggalkanmu selamanya." Ucapku bersungguh-sungguh. Joonmyeon menatapku berbinar. Perlahan dia mencium bibirku. Hanya menempel saja sebentar sebelum dia naik ke pangkuanku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Aku merangkul pinggang Joonmyeon dengan satu tangan agar tubuh Joonmyeon seimbang dan tidak jatuh sedangkan satu tanganku yang menganggur membelai surai Joonmyeon.

"Myeonnie." Panggilku setelah kami terdiam beberapa menit.

"Hm..."

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia, meski aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kebebasan seperti merpati tadi." Janjiku kepadanya. Mungkin Joonmyeon kaget mendengar janjiku tadi terlebih lagi aku menyinggung soal merpati yang membuat kami saling mengungkapkan isi hati kami yang terdalam, karena dia bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar didadaku dan langsung menatapku seakan aku sedang bergurau dengannya. Joonmyeon mengusap pipiku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ujung hidungku sebelum kembali lagi menatapku.

"Bersamamu sudah menjadi kebebasan bagiku, hyung. Kau adalah sayapku, jika kau tidak ada, aku tidak mungkin bisa terbang sejauh dan selama ini. Terima kasih untuk itu dan semua yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku." Aku mengusap pipinya dan mencium bibir Joonmyeon lembut.

Ciuman yang tadinya tanpa tekanan apapun menjadi ciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan dariku dan darinya. Kami saling memagut bibir pasangan kami dan mencoba mendominasi ciuman ini. Namun tetap saja aku yang menang dan dengan sedikit dorongan aku bisa memasukan lidahku dan mengajak Joonmyeon beradu denganku.

Kami terus berciuman sampai Joonmyeon yang melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku melihat dia sedikit menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya dengan berani dia memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di seluruh wajahku. Mulai dari kening, kedua mataku, hidung, kedua pipiku, dan terakhir bibirku. Aku menikmati perhatian dari Joonmyeon dan setelahnya aku merengkuh tubuhnya lalu berkata.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih _angel_. Kau membuat ulang tahunku kali ini menjadi momen paling indah dalam hidupku."

"Selamat ulang tahun Wu Yifan. Semoga kau bahagia selamanya."

"Terima kasih istriku yang paling manis." Candaku. Joonmyeon langsung memberi jarak diantara kami lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Hei kita belum menikah!" serunya keras namun aku melihat tarikan bibir itu menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya seperti tadi. Aku tertawa lepas sebelum membopong tubuhnya membuat Joonmyeon reflek melingkarkan lengannya di leherku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah sekarang."

"Yah! Wu Yifan! Turunkan aku! Wu Yifan!" teriaknya keras sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamaku ketika aku membopongnya sambil berlari ke arah Tao dan Sehun. Kami berdua ikut bermain gelembung sabun dengan kedua bocah itu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka sampai kami puas.

Sesekali aku melihat ke arah Joonmyeon yang tertawa riang bersama Tao dan Sehen. Tawa itu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Tawa bahagia itu aku anggap sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan untukku. Ya, tawa itu adalah awal untukku berusaha dengan segala kemampuanku agar sang pemilik bisa terus memperlihatkannya.

_Terimakasih kau terima_

_P__ertunangan indah ini_

_Bahagia meski mungkin_

_Tak sebebas merpati_

(Kahitna – Tak Sebebas Merpati)

**END**


End file.
